List of Chance Item threads
This page contains links to Gaia Online's Gaia Community Discussion forum. With the release of new items, such as Chance Items, some Users take it upon themselves to work together and create an Item List. These lists have visual display of the items and links to the Marketplace. Many prefer item lists out of convenience, while others patiently wait for the fansite called TekTek.org, in order to access an item list. Note: Not all Chance Items that were released had artwork. Item Lists * Gaia Thread: Nightmare Box * Gaia Thread: Crystal Box list * Gaia Thread: Best Friend Forever * Gaia Thread: Revolution Dawn list and Revolution Dawn art * Gaia Thread: Deja Mood * Gaia Thread: Lost Starseed * Gaia Thread: Ad Reward * Gaia Thread: Lost Starseed II * Gaia Thread: Astra Metamorphosis * Gaia Thread: Walking Dead * Gaia Thread: Revolution Dusk list and Revolution Dusk art ---- * Gaia Thread: Super Prize 2011 list ---- * Gaia Thread: Repo Lamp * Gaia Thread: FAMESTAR 2000 * Gaia Thread: Emerald Seed * Gaia Thread: Suspicious Package * Gaia Thread: Gee Boi Turbo list and Gee Boi Turbo art / Gee Boi Turbo Strategy Discussion * Gaia Thread: Midsummer Swirl list and Midsummer Swirl art * Gaia Thread: Lonely Star list and Lonely Star art * Gaia Thread: Dark Reflection list and Dark Reflection art * Gaia Thread: LeXBox list and LeXBox art * Gaia Thread: Azrael's Trickbox * Gaia Thread: Animal Quackers list and Animal Quackers art * Gaia Thread: Snow Apple list and Snow Apple art / Snow Apple art 2 * Gaia Thread: Love Charm list and Love Charm art 1 / Love Charm art 2 * Gaia Thread: Poseidon's Legacy list and Poseidon's Legacy art * Gaia Thread: Code Alpha list and Code Alpha art * Gaia Thread: Perfect Tragedy list and Perfect Tragedy art * Gaia Thread: Luna's Incense list and Luna's Incense art * Gaia Thread: Famestar Hero list and Famestar Hero art * Gaia Thread: Wrath of Gaia list and Wrath of Gaia art 1 / Wrath of Gaia art 2 * Gaia Thread: Final Reign list and Final Reign art * Gaia Thread: Cirque du Gothique list and Cirque du Gothique art / Cirque du Gothique art 2 * Gaia Thread: Hell Prison list and Hell Prison art * Gaia Thread: Neon Core list and Neon Core art * Gaia Thread: Bitter Frost list and Bitter Frost art * Gaia Thread: Lost Chapter list and Lost Chapter art * Gaia Thread: Love Charm II list and Love Charm II art * Gaia Thread: Crystal Overdrive list and Crystal Overdrive art * Gaia Thread: Arcana Break list and Arcana Break art * Gaia Thread: Eternal Rivals list and Eternal Rivals art * Gaia Thread: Screen King list and Screen King art * Gaia Thread: Double Rainbow list and Double Rainbow art * Gaia Thread: Valefor Academy list and Valefor Academy art * Gaia Thread: Neverland list and Neverland art * Gaia Thread: Famestar Masquerade list and Famestar Masquerade art * Gaia Thread: Guardian Totem list and Guardian Totem art * Gaia Thread: Underland list and Underland art * Gaia Thread: Radiant Galaxy list and Radiant Galaxy art Category:Websites